Allure
by ElementalyChallenged
Summary: Sixteen year old Sakura is wild and fierce, living life to the beat of her own drum. But How will she adjust after being accepted to Konoha High School with a full scholarship? and how will life be like now that shes staying with the Uchiha family?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction and i hope that you like it. Please read and review i would really appreciate it if you did! Negative and positive feedback are both equally welcome!**

Sakura rested her head against the cooling glass of the taxi window. It was fall and the weather outside felt brisk, but the inside of the taxi blazed with a pungent mixture of cigarette smoke and humanity. Her breath fogged up the glass blurring the hurried people outside into streaking colors of black and grey. She turned to the driver. "How much longer until we arrive?" The man driving the taxi looked at her through the rear view mirror "Ten minutes, unless we hit traffic" he paused and buried his face into the crook of his elbow letting out a rattling cough. "If we hit traffic it might be twenty" Sakura mumbled thanks and reached forward to slide the glass partition closed, cutting off yet another fit of coughing. She leaned back against the leather seat and glanced at the window again, noticing the fog that had so readily bloomed under he breath had was now the size of a penny. She pressed against it with her thumb, feeling the moisture slowly dampen her glove. Abruptly a flash of white distracted her. Removing her hand she zeroed in on a man with untamed starch white hair waiting at the crosswalk. He was dressed in a tailored blue grey suit, but what caught her attention was the navy colored bandana that covered the lower half of his face paired with an unusual scar slicing across his eye. Suddenly he turned his head and looked right at her. She flinched but didn't look away, she couldn't look away…something about him commanded her attention. They didn't break eye contact until the light turned green and the taxi pulled him out of view. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she hastily grabbed her bag and pulled out a sketchbook. She needed to preserve him, to save him so that she could figure the intriguing man out later. She fumbled for her pencils and flipped to a clean page balancing the sketchpad on her knees and began to draw the snow haired man. She drew him in every detail, and when she was finished she scribbled the cross streets she had seen him on and the date, October 8, 2010.

Sakura was going to be spending the year with some old family friends of her fathers. She needed a place to stay after her recent acceptance to Konoha High School, one of the top performing private schools in the country. She had gotten a full ride scholarship, something both her parents had been ecstatic about because money was tight in the Haruno family. The family she was staying with were the owners of an international business called the Uchiha Corporation, named after their last name. They owned the Uchiha bank, the worlds most widely known and successful banking company. Thinking about meeting them excited her.

The car slid to a halt and she tilted her head up, through the window, tall trees towered above her, they had arrived. Sakura put her hand on the car door and stepped out and around to the back. The taxi driver was already pulling her luggage out and setting it down for her. She paid him with some money her father had given her.

She rang the door bell, pushing the button extra long the third time. As much as she tried to temper it, Sakura was an extremely impatient person. A young man with blond hair and scars on his cheeks resembling cat whiskers answered the door. "Hey" His eyes were a piercing blue and he stood a good 6 inches taller than her. "Are you Sakura?" She nodded and flashed a lustrous smile. "Can I come in?" The blond boy looked dazzled for a moment before reaching forward and hastily taking the suitcase form her. "He-here let me get that for you" Sakura thanked him and stepped in after the boy. The inside of the mansion was covered in marble floors and clean white walls. The main entrance had a massive marble staircase that curved up towards a crystal chandelier. Sakura spun luxuriously staring at the painted ceiling and then turned to look at the boy. "What's your name?" he smiled "Naruto" Sakura raised an eyebrow "Naruto? Huh, I don't recall my father saying there was anybody in the Uchiha family named Naruto" He let out a bellowing laugh "You think I'm an Uchiha?" Naruto clutched his stomach and doubled over. Sakura blushed. "Aren't you?" "No, I'm just best friends with the bastard" Naruto raised his tanned arm and scratched the back of his head. "Who's the bastard?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a deep silky voice. "I'm not a bastard you stupid fuck up"

Sakura jumped in surprise and snapped her head curiously in the direction of the staircase. There was boy standing at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his lips. He was tall and had dark raven colored hair, his pale skin contrasted shockingly against his dark obsidian eyes. She felt her heart rate double and was afraid that he might hear it; she had never seen a boy so handsome before. He descended the staircase at a leisurely pace. He eyed Sakura with a plain face silently evaluating her. She extended her hand mechanically, praying that it wouldn't tremble. He reached the bottom of the stair case and slid his hand coolly into hers sending a shiver down Sakura's spine. "I'm Sasuke" his hand was still in hers "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno" he pulled his hand away and she dropped her own at her side reluctantly. "Do you want something to drink?" Sakura paused for a moment in contemplation "Um actually do you mind if I use the restroom?" Naruto jumped to action and took Sakura's arm, leading her down a hallway to the right of them "I'll show you where the bathroom is" Sakura let herself be pulled away but glanced quickly behind herself Sasuke's direction. He was looking at his phone. "So how do you like it here so far Sakura?" Naruto coaxed her attention back to him "It's colder than back home, but I like it so far" He laughed "yeah I guess you've only been here like an hour right?" Sakura nodded "yup, just got off the plane" Naruto blanched and his steps faltered "What's wrong?" Sakura squeezed the arm that was looped around hers "I hate planes" he swallowed hard. "Good thing were not on one then huh?" she smiled brilliantly at him and he seemed to regain his strength breathing deep "yeah, good thing" Naruto unlinked his arm from hers and reached across her, twisting a silver doorknob. "This is it" he smiled "oh thanks!" Sakura slipped inside shutting the door politely.

The bathroom was clean and smelled of mint. She turned the sink on and splashed her face with warm water to clear her mind before looking up into the mirror. Emerald green eyes stared back at her nervously and her heart shaped lips puckered out as she ran her slender fingers through cotton candy pink hair. Meeting people was her strong suit, why did she feel like she was going jump out of her skin when she saw Sasuke? There was something about this boy that threw her off, she didn't like it. Inhaling the scent of mint soap she leaned against the counter. He blithe mood was gone and now she just felt drained and on edge from the long trip. Sakura let her head roll back thinking of her friends back home. What were they doing right now? Her lips curled into a smile, smoking out probably. God she missed them, her hand slipped into her jean pocket holding onto her phone for a moment before releasing it. Sakura exited the bathroom into the hallway. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and she could only hear exited shouts coming form upstairs. She followed the voices quietly, tiptoeing up the stairs and down a large hallway stopping in front of a slightly ajar door. She pushed the door open to reveal a mountain of videogames scattered across the floor and a massive television screen flashing with the words GAME OVER.

"Bastard I was this close and then that fucking zombie came out of nowhere!" Naruto was standing on the plush couch, a controller in one hand and the other pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "Wow" Sakura stepped inside the room "You guys are seriously into videogames" Naruto bounced off the couch, discarding the controller among the pillows. "Sakura, do you want to play?" Sasuke snorted "She probably doesn't even now how to play Dobe" Sakura was slightly taken aback by his outright rudeness "Yeah I've never played video games before" That was a lie, her dad was a video game designer and she always played with him at home. She was a pro, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't know that. Sakura stepped precariously over the scattered games finally plopping onto the couch. "The point of the game is to kill as many zombies as possible" Naruto sat back down next to her "and don't let near you or they'll kill you first" Naruto handed her his controller and showed her what all the buttons did.

Sasuke restarted the game and Sakura immediately began to push the buttons expertly. Naruto let out a whoop "She's beating your ass Bastard!" Sakura smiled triumphantly. Sasuke's lips were pulled tight and his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. The game extended on for hours, all three of them loosing track of time. It wasn't until Sakura handed the controller to Naruto that they realized how late it was "Do you mind showing me where my room is I'm getting really tired" both boys stared at her. "What?" she laughed. "There is no way that you've never played video games before, nobody is just that good" Sasuke sounded irritated. Sakura leaned back against the couch and told them the truth about her video game skills. "So do you mind if I unpack now?"

Sasuke walked several feet ahead of Naruto and Sakura who chattered happily. Her room was three doors down form the 'glory room' as Naruto called it. "You call the game room the glory room?" Sakura laughed at his goofy smile. Sakura liked Naruto, he was funny and his laid back personality suited her own perfectly. She felt at ease, her earlier worries forgotten.

Sakura's room was massive; it was bigger than her living room by almost double. The ceilings were 12 feet and there were two tall windows on either side of the king size bed that was against the northern wall. There were doors opposite to each other on the east and western walls, one for her closet and the other for her bathroom. There was a couch, a television, and a desk in her room as well. Everything was coordinated with the mint green walls, and marble flooring. The feet of her bed were carved metal lion feet and a gold and green canopy hung from the ceiling above Sakura's bed. The room looked like it was taken straight from a magazine. "Wow" Sakura breathed out. She turned around and smiled "Thanks so much for letting me stay here!" Sasuke looked uncomfortable and just nodded herding Naruto out of the room and closing the door. She rushed to the closet and swung the double doors open, pretending in her mind that she was a princess. The closet size was proportionate to her room. It had shoe racks, silver bars to hang her clothes, and empty drawers of all different sizes, she spotted her suitcase in the corner. She guessed that either Sasuke or Naruto had already brought it up for her.

When she finished unpacking she noticed that her clothes didn't even fill up half of the closet space despite the fact that back home people had gawked at her extensive clothing collection. Sakura didn't have much money but she was good at sewing, she made a lot of replicas from the couture runways. She picked up her makeup and toiletries bag and walked over to the other side of the room where the bathroom was. It had both a shower and a bathtub. Sakura smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she took a bath. She set her bags down on the counter and turned the gold knob holding her hand under the warm water. While Sakura started a hot bath for herself Sasuke and Naruto were downstairs eating dinner. Sasuke glanced at Naruto wrinkling his nose, the boy just inhaled his food, he barely even bothered to use chopsticks. Naruto was completely unaware of Sasuke's scrutiny, and continued on to his 3rd ramen bowl. "Dobe your gonna make yourself sick" Naruto looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "Awww bastard are you worried about me?" Sasuke just snorted and got up "No I just don't want to clean up the vomit" he walked over to the sink and deposited his bowl among the mountain of dirty dishes "I'll be right back" Naruto grunted in response, face still buried in the ramen bowl. Sasuke walked up the stairs heading toward Sakura's room. The door was closed, and he didn't bother to knock. He didn't see Sakura inside "Sakura" for a moment nobody answered "I'm in the bathroom!" she called. He walked to the other side of the room and knocked on the door "Can I come in?" Sakura sunk slightly lower in the bathtub making sure the bubbles were completely hiding her before responding with an affirmative. From behind the door stepped a very unsuspecting Sasuke "Fuck" he turned his head "Chill out" Sakura laughed "I'm covered in bubbles" He slowly turned his head in her direction and realized that yes, she was in fact, completely covered in bubbles save for her shoulders and head. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat" He still felt uncomfortable, but his slack position gave nothing away. "Sure let me just finish up and ill be right down" Sasuke nodded and closed the door behind him. Sasuke was used to being around beautiful girls, but this girl took him by surprise. It wasn't her pink hair, yes that had caught him off guard, but it was her eyes that were so unnerving. She stared at him without blinking, she didn't blush or fidget… she appeared to be completely unaffected by him. It was unnerving how she watched Sasuke because he didn't know how to respond. It was intimidating in way that Sasuke had never experienced before, but thrilling all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up of her own accord, groggily rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She huffed and stretched her arms out wide across the bed twisting her back until she felt a series of satisfying pops from her spine. Sakura relaxed and kept her eyes open, contemplating her stay so far at the Uchiha household. She had fallen into an infuriating routine with Sasuke in which they didn't talk, unless out of necessity and even then Sasuke only responded in Hn's or vague head nods. She frowned pushing the warm comforter off and stepping onto the cold floor. The clock read 9:15, the latest she had woken up in the two days she had been staying at the Uchiha household. Sakura still hadn't met the rest of the Uchiha family, Sasuke's parents were staying in Paris and Itachi was away at college until Christmas. Sasuke had work, surprisingly enough, you'd think that someone with as much money as he had wouldn't have to get a job.

Sakura's morning consisted of painfully boring and mundane things. She got dressed and ate breakfast, she lazed by the pool, went swimming. Sakura even called everyone in her phone book, which was saying something; she hated talking on the phone. By the time Sakura came back in from the pool the clock only read 1:00, she wanted to scream. Sakura stormed up the stairs not bothering to dry herself off, maybe Sasuke would slip on the stairs and break his neck, the idea made her feel a little bit better. Without bothering to change into clothes she flopped onto the couch in the game room. She couldn't believe she was resorting to this; she had reached an ultimate low, videogames.

Naruto found Sakura hours latter almost bored to tears still lying on the same couch singing the national anthem. "Sakura?" Naruto stood cautiously at the doorway _Is she on drugs?_ "Naruto!" Sakura shot up into a sitting position "I'm so glad you're here! Sasuke has work and I've be trapped here all day" Naruto sighed and leaned against the door frame "Well I just came over here to drop theses off" he lifted his arm and waved some movies in the air "but I'm going to Ino's right after this so maybe you could come with me?" Sakura's face shown with visible relief "yes!" she hopped up and Naruto was suddenly aware of her in a completely different way "let me just change out of this bikini and ill be ready" Sakura slipped through the door frame brushing against his body, completely unaware of the feelings she was igniting in Naruto.

Sakura pulled her favorite jeans out of the top drawer and paired it with an Albert Einstein printed t-shirt. She grabbed a gray heavy knit cardigan and slipped on her combat boots. Naruto was waiting for her in his Porsche, he had gotten it for his 16th birthday last year. Sakura locked the door behind her and crossed the driveway quickly, she didn't want to keep him waiting. The inside of the car smelled nice, like freshly cooked ramen, his taste in music didn't bother her either. "So who is this Ino girl?" Sakura buckled herself in and Naruto turned the key in the ignition, it purred to life. "She goes to Konoha high, she's really cool. I've known her since elementary school" Sakura nodded "That's a long time" The drive there was short especially because Naruto had illegally run a few red lights just to get a rise out of Sakura. He thought it was funny when she got worked up, she begged to differ. Naruto smoothly coasted through a large gate and parked in the driveway, they both got out simultaneously "I swear to got Naruto your going to get us killed I'm driving us back" Sakura's fists were balled at her sides but Naruto's relaxed posture showed that she posed no threat "No way" he shook his head firmly "I don't let anybody drive my car" Sakura humphed "then I'm taking the bus" Naruto smiled good naturedly "Awww Sakura don't do that, I promise I'll drive extra careful on the way home" Sakura made a face, she didn't _really_ want to take the bus home " Fine but if you speed up even _once_ I'm getting out" "Okay" Naruto said. Satisfied, Sakura and Naruto walked up the path to the front door and knocked, a minute later a girl with long blonde locks opened the door. Sakura was struck immediately be the resemblance between the two. They both had blonde hair; although Naruto's was a more caramel color, and they're eyes both reminded her of the ocean. They could be related. "Hey!" Ino hugged Naruto fiercely and then turned to Sakura "You must be Sakura?" Ino reached out charismatically and grasped a bit of her hair "oh my gosh I love your hair who dyed it? They did such a good job!" Sakura inwardly cringed; she had been dreading this moment and had somehow avoided it with Sasuke and Naruto. "Actually this is my natural hair color" The two blonde's paused waiting for her to tell them it was a joke "Whaaaat!" Naruto looked appalled "Sakura you never told me that!" Sakura self consciously ran her fingers through her hair "Yeah I guess it just slipped my mind" Ino shrugged gracefully "I like it, It looks good with your eyes" Sakura decided she like this girl. "Thanks"

A delicious chocolaty smell erupted from the hot oven. The three of them had decided to bake brownies, which proved to be nearly impossible because Naruto kept eating the batter. Sakura had eventually gotten angry enough to ban him form the kitchen until they were done. Naruto wasn't too happy, but at least they didn't have to add yet _another _batch of brownie mix into the bowl. "Yummy I think they're done" Ino breathed in deeply and slipped her oven mittens on "Do you guys want some?" Naruto eyed her incredulously "honestly is that even a question?" Ino placed the hot pan on the counter and slipped her gloves off "well you never know, Kiba was here the other day and I was gonna give him some brownies but..." she paused for dramatic effect looking around the room "he doesn't like chocolate" her voice was a low whisper and Sakura jumped with fright when Naruto yelled "Freak!" Ino smiled showing off a perfect row of pearly white teeth "yeah well Sasuke doesn't like chocolate either" Sakura chocked on a mouthful of brownie. Naruto shot her a worried glance and offered her his glass of milk "thanks" she managed to rasp out between coughs, she gulped down the liquid greedily "no problem" Sakura's coughing calmed down. "Man I hate when that happens' Sakura said. Ino nodded her head in agreement " yeah me too, this one time in the seventh grade I was eating marshmallows and then my friend made me laugh" her cheeks slightly flushed pink "I cant even remember what she said that was so funny, but it made me laugh so hard that I snorted and a bunch of people heard so for the rest of the year everyone called me piggy" Sakura raised an eyebrow "piggy?" Naruto stifled a laugh "yeah it was so horrible man I'm glad that didn't carry into high school" Ino was cutting the rest of the brownies and missed the mischievous glance between her two guests "yeah that would suck" something in Sakura's voice made Ino look up "you wouldn't" Sakura shrugged "I don't know what your talking about piggy" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth unsuccessfully trying to cover up a laugh, Ino shot him a look "well at least I don't have a forehead the size of Texas" "HEY!" Sakura growled "yeah" Ino continued "when you come to school on Monday everyone's gonna be like damn that chick has a big forehead" Naruto spluttered through his hand and then gave up grabbing the counter for support, both girls dissolved into giggles. It was a weird thing to bond over but both Ino and Sakura felt their loose relationship tighten into an untie-able knot. "Dude" Naruto gasped "I want some more brownies" it was a silent moment before the three of them were crippled by laughter again.

Naruto ended up polishing the rest of the brownies off while Sakura had another glass of milk. "We should go out tonight" Ino picked up her phone and texted someone "fuck yeah, I haven't gone out in like four days" Naruto looked honestly concerned and Sakura rolled her eyes "Well that sounds cool but I have nothing to wear" Ino looked up from her phone and smile "you are so lucky that I'm here right now" she grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her towards the staircase "I can give you a makeover" Sakura didn't like the sound of this but the look on her face meant she meant business. "Naruto you should come too" Naruto sighed, he knew where this was going and he had no way to avoid it.

Ino's room looked like it belonged to a rock star. Glittery dresses and high heels were strewn carelessly about, open drawers overflowed with lacy underwear and silk fabrics. Her vanity table had open pots of shimmery eye shadow and blush. Sakura's room back home had been just as messy but looked like a dump. "Wow" Naruto flopped on her bed not bothering to take his shoes off "you seriously need to clean your room" Ino snorted "Are you kidding me? That's why we hire maids" She motioned for Sakura to follow her behind a set of double doors. Ino's closet was messier than her room. "What bra size are you?" Ino began rummaging through a drawer and Sakura blushed "I'm a B" Ino sighed "Here try this on, I think it will fit you, I used to wear it in middle school" she tossed her an excessively lacy red push up bra "You're probably like a shoe size seven right?" Sakura pulled her shirt over her head, throwing any modesty to the wind "yeah" Ino smiled "Me too!" She crossed to the other side of the closet and dug through a pile of shoes. The bra fit Sakura and she smiled appreciatively in the mirror, maybe she should get a push up bra of her own. "I'll be right back" Ino's handed her a pair of black pumps "take your jeans off" She slipped through the doors into her bedroom. Sakura obeyed and shimmied out of her jeans leaving them on the floor. The shoes fit Sakura nicely and she walked over to the door keeping her body hidden but poking her head into the room. "Psst hey Naruto" Naruto turned his head towards Sakura and she stuck her leg out "look at my shoes" Naruto let out a playful whistle "Damn those are so mighty fine legs you got there Sakura" she laughed and was gently pushed back into the closet by Ino who rolled her eyes with mock disapproval "teenagers these days" They exchanged a smile "here try this on" Sakura pulled a black velvet mini dress over her head and looked in the mirror. The dress was slightly elastic and hugged her body like wet tissue paper. The front had a low scoop that showed off her cleavage and the straps twisted into an X on her back. Sakura turned around and gawked "How did my but get so big?" Ino smiled "I know shit it just popped out of nowhere" Sakura playfully smacked her arm and Ino laughed "Come" Ino sat her down at the vanity table and started pulling her hair back with a brush "you can't open your eyes until I'm finished" Sakura complied and shut her lids. Ino tugged her hair a few more times and then sprayed it with hairspray. "Still no peeking" Ino started on her makeup, working creams and powders into Sakura's eyes and lips. "Okay" Sakura's eyes fluttered open and found a stranger looking back at her in the mirror. The girl looked like Sakura but she was prettier, Maybe the pretty sister. Her lips were full and perfectly heart shaped and her eyes were smoky and seductive behind dark lashes. "Oh my god" Sakura turned her face from side to side "what is it too dark because I can-" "No" Sakura cut her off "I like it"

Naruto hated waiting for girls to get ready, they took forever and usually ended up wearing the first thing they tried on anyway. "Are you guys done yet?" Ino appeared at the doorway and bowed dramatically "we now present the beautiful, the wonderful, the wonderful Sakura!" Naruto was unprepared and embarrassed by his reaction. Sakura had shyly stepped into his view and his legs shot him into a standing position. "Spin around" Ino twirled her finger and Sakura spun slowly. Naruto sat back down acutely aware of his uneven breathing. "Do I look ok?" Sakura twisted her hands nervously together. "Of course you do!" Ino gave Naruto a meaningful look "Yeah you look nice" Naruto barely whispered the words. Now _that_ was an understatement, he thought.

They parked the car a block away because they couldn't find any parking. Even from a block away they could hear the earth thumping base from the music. Groups of teens swarmed to the mansion. Sakura noticed that some of them had face paint, she even saw a boy with neon swim trunks. Kids were screaming and howling carrying bottles of vodka most of them only half full. The mansion was blocked off by a large gate guarded by two boys and a red head. One of the boys was huge probably around 6'5 and was built, the other boy was smaller but still at least 6 foot, he had blue hair. "Come on Jugo let us in!" someone from the front of the crowd argued. Jugo didn't say anything but you could tell the boy wasn't getting past. Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her through the crowd, Naruto close behind them. "Hey Sugetsu" Ino purred, the boy with blue hair flashed a sharp toothed grin and slipped a muscular arm around her slender waist. "Heeeey" his greeting stretched out as he caught sight of Sakura "and who are you?" he looked her up and down licking his lips. Naruto stepped up slightly in front of Sakura "This is Sakura" the boys locked eyes for a split second before Sugetsu turned his attention to the red head "Hey Karin let them in" Sakura had thought Ino was gorgeous, but she looked like a paper doll next to Karin. She wore jean shorts and a bathing suit top with the sleeves of her leather jacked rolled up. "Do it yourself fuckface" Karin stayed put where she leaned on the motorcycle. Sugetsu shot her a look and she frowned but got up and opened the gate. Sakura looked up and caught Jugo looking at her. He smiled and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Sakura!" Naruto tugged her arm towards the gate, she hadn't been paying attention. Sakura followed Naruto and Ino through the iron gate smiling at Karin. "Nice hair" Karin winked.

The gate closed behind them and the trio walked across the grassy lawn to the colonial porch in front of the house. The lawn was littered with empty bottles and plastic cups. Naruto opened the front door threw his arms up and howled "The party has arrived" several guys and girls raised their cups and whooped. Naruto disappeared and Sakura was pulled into the crowded house by Ino. The furniture had been pushed to the wall and kids danced in the open space pressed together like sardines. The music was so loud Sakura could feel it thrum through her core. Ino kept her hand tight in Sakura's pulling her skillfully through the house not bothering to talk because it would be swallowed up by the music. They reached the kitchen and Ino released Sakura's hand pouring them some sweet smelling liquor. Ino downed hers in two gulps and Sakura looked at hers only taking a moments hesitation before doing the same.

Sakura's night smeared together soon after that, and she could only dully remember being pulled to the dance floor. She felt warm and alive letting herself go, normally embarrassed by dancing in public she laughed with mirth. One hour blended into two and she didn't bother to leave the dance floor until she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She had to pee. Sakura stumbled happily away from the throng of people making her way up the stair passing by several couples. Upstairs was slightly less crowded and Sakura found the bathroom relatively easily. She swung the door open and was smacked in the face by a wave of smoke. "Uhgg" Sakura coughed but continued on, closing the door behind her, she had to pee. While she sat on the toilet she found where the smoke had originated from. A handsome boy was lazing in the bathtub smoking a blunt, he didn't notice her. She finished going to the bathroom and crawled over to him on her hands and knees, he lazily blinked at her before offering her a smoke. Sakura shook her head and instead climbed into the bathroom with him. He looked at her smugly before wrapping his arm around her and catching her lips in his.

Ino was downstairs laughing loudly with Naruto who was making snowmen in his boxers on the floor. The two of them didn't think about Sakura until hours latter when they found her in the bathtub asleep with a senior.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura awoke feeling slightly hungover, and although she had yet to open her eyes she knew that she was not in her own bed. It made her feel strangely nostalgic of back home and her friends. She made a mental note to call them later before rubbing her sleep crusted eyes and sitting up. No lights were on but the morning sun seeped through the windows lighting the room with a warm glow. The room was definitely Naruto's, she didn't know anybody else who would paint their room orange There was hardly any furniture except for a desk and an oversized bean bag chair facing a television. Clothes were scattered everywhere and she noticed that both Ino and Naruto were sprawled on the floor. Quietly Sakura pushed the covers off herself and crawled out of bed.

Sakura looked around the messy floor and spotted her heels neatly placed at the foot of the bed, she silently shared a satisfied laugh with herself, she was even neat when she was drunk. Sakura pulled her dress over her head and replaced it with an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers that she found neatly folded on Naruto's desk. Sakura slipped on her shoes and crept to the door. Sakura stepped outside and found herself in a lengthy hallway with several closed doors. Sakura snuck around the house a bit before finding a bathroom, she drank some water from the sink faucet and washed her makeup off. She needed to get home; the rest of the Uchiha family would be arriving in less than 2 hours. Calling Sasuke for a ride was an option, but she doubted he would come and get her. Even if he did, the idea of being alone in a car with him made her nervous. Her second option wasn't the most desirable method of transportation, but it was better than facing Sasuke.

The subway smelled like day old piss and the men that leered at her put her on edge. One man had even tried to flirt with her, gross. Sakura nibbled at her nails, it was her worst habit. Maybe she should have gotten a ride? Too late, the subway whooshed past and blew a few strands of hair in her face, brushing them out of the way she stepped inside the nearest car. The subway doors closed behind her and Sakura proceeded to sit as far away from the rest of the passengers. She was in no mood to be talked to, and although it was unlikely that anybody on the subway would talk to her she didn't want to take chances. Sakura curled up against the corner and used her dress as a pillow, placing Ino's heels neatly beside her. Maybe a short nap? It could be possible, there were eight stops before hers and she was tired. Closing her eyes Sakura snuggled herself deeper into the corner and let herself drift off.

Kakashi did not like taking the subway. Being underground made him feel trapped and skittish. He preferred to walk or take the bus that way if an earthquake were to happen he wouldn't be crushed by the heavy concrete ceiling looming above him. Desperate times called for desperate measures though, and after getting off the phone with a very furious and slightly drunk Tsunade he knew that taking the subway would get him faster to her office. She had been prattling on about unfinished paperwork and demanded that he come to her aid instantly. Kakashi sighed irritably he might be late on a regular basis but saving all her paperwork the day before school the new school year was just absurd, especially because she was Konoha high schools principal.

The arrival of the subway pulled him from his thoughts and he stepped in, instantly recognizing a tousled mop of pink hair. His lips twitched minutely and he sauntered over to sit in the row adjacent to hers. She was sleeping soundly and took no notice of him; perhaps it was for the best. Kakashi made no move to wake her but instead took a moment to look at the strange girl up close. She was much smaller than he imagined and he speculated that she was only 5'3 at most. Her limbs were thin and she had managed to curl her petite frame completely onto one seat. Kakashi curiously wondered where she was going. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyelashes were pink, being of strange hair color himself he was quite thrilled to know that her natural hair color was pink, a color that rivaled his own in uniqueness. Kakashi silently watched her for a few more stops before exiting the subway, he was still not excited to see Tsunade but perhaps this small coincidence would make his visit a little more tolerable.

The subway came to an abrupt halt and the velocity jerked the girl forward awakening her from her slumber. Sakura's eyes flew open and she immediately looked up to the subway map on the wall. She let herself slump down again but began slipping on her shoes, the next stop was hers. The subway pulled up to the station smoothly and she exited the car. Sakura calculated that the short walk to the Uchiha house hold would take her around 10 minutes, she glanced at the large digital clock above her head, she would get home at 2:00 exactly which would give her about an hour to prepare for the arrival of the rest of the Uchiha family. Sakura quickened her pace; maybe if she walked a little faster she could make it in five.

The first part of the walk was relatively uneventful, she had covered more ground than she thought she would and was relatively pleased with herself. Then she reached Sasuke's street. It was just her luck that Sasuke lived in a closed gated community, why she didn't think about this dilemma in the fist place slipped her mind completely. She was momentarily plagued with indecision but quickly realized that the fence was a small obstacle compared to the year long shame she would harbor if she gave the renowned Uchiha family a bad first impression. Hiking up her dress and slipping the heels through the gate she grabbed onto the bars and began hoisting herself up. Climbing a fence wasn't so bad, as long as nobody was bellow her. Just as she was at the top of the fence with her bare legs straddling the top of it, a black sports car with tinted windows turned onto the street and stopped. So there she was in her mini dress pulled up all the way to her ass hoping a fence into a community that she didn't even live in and some person was sitting in their million dollar car waiting for her to stop flashing them so she could walk the rest of the way home wallowing in embarrassment. The situation could not get any worse.

Boy was she wrong. The door to the car opened slowly and out stepped Sasuke in all his god like glory. There was an awkward silence before Sakura cleared her throat "So do you think you could maybe like" she took a deep breath, she was so low right now "give me a ride?" She bit her lip in anticipation and he stared at her emotionlessly "hn" was all he said before entering back into his car and closing the door. She felt her temper flare, what a douche! Quickly she swung her leg over the fence and jumped, angrily pulling her shoes back on and stomping up the street. She heard the gate open behind her and the car pulled up beside her, Sasuke had the window rolled down "you gonna get in or not?" She thought about refusing for a moment before squishing the petty idea "yeah"

The two of them didn't talk for the short car ride and Sakura was grateful for it, she felt like liquid fire was burning under her skin. What type of person would do that? _Hn_ she mimicked in her head, what type of fucking answer is that? _A douche bag answer_ voice in her head said. Sasuke was on completely different note. He wasn't even thinking about the little interaction he had just experienced with the fuming pinkete, it was amusing, yes, but he had bigger fish to fry. His parents were coming home and what was worse his brother was coming home too. Thinking about having to be in the same room as Itachi made his grip tighten on the steering wheel until his knuckles paled. He swerved into the driveway angrily and got out slamming the car door behind himself. Sakura was quick on his heels and he didn't bother to close the front door to the house, she would close it for him.

Sakura found refuge in a hot shower and a clean pair of clothes. The shower was much shorter then she would have liked but she was on a tight time budget and she still wanted to put her hair in curlers. Her mom had once told her that if she wanted to impress someone to style her hair "it's the first thing people notice about you Sakura so you might as well make it look nice" she could hear her mothers voice as she pinned her hair and it made her smile. While her hair was in rollers she pulled on a nice skirt and her favorite shirt. She was finished getting ready quicker than she thought and had ten minutes before they would arrive. She felt her stomach growl and headed down to the kitchen, she was craving some waffles. Sakura's favorite meal of the day was breakfast and she had missed it, brunch would have to do. Her phone buzzed mutely and Sakura pulled it from her pocket, the caller id read Naruto.

**"Hey Sakura where are you? Are you okay?" **Naruto's voice was raspy and deep and she could hear Ino complaining in the background.

**"Yeah I'm fine I just left early because Sasuke's parents are coming home today and I didn't want to make a bad impression" **Sakura held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and put some toast in the toaster They didn't have any waffles, she would have to get herself some later.

**"Wow you left so early, here Ino wants to talk to you" **the phone crackled while Naruto passed the phone

**"Hey girl, did you have fun last night?" **Sakura pulled the toast from the toaster and grabbed a knife and the butter

**"Yeah I did" **the two of them chatted for a bit more before Ino decided she needed a shower.

Sakura set the phone down on the counter and transferred the buttered toast onto a clean plate; she cleaned and put away the knife and butter. All her hard work went to waste a few seconds later. She wasn't a jumpy person by nature but turning around and walking into a tall ominous boy wasn't exactly calming. She jerked her hands into the air flinging the toast high above them, it was like slow motion as she watched the very butter saturated toast fall slowly and then smack Sasuke smearing a healthy stain across his shirt. "oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I can wash your shirt it-" Sasuke looked down at her with complete annoyance. "It's fine Sakura its just a shirt" Her mouth closed instantly and she nibbled the corner of her mouth before bending down to pick up the pieces. Sasuke shrugged the shirt over his shoulders and wiped up the stains on the floor. "What are you doing?" Sakura looked up and swallowed hard, he wasn't wearing a shirt she could feel her face start to heat up "you shouldn't use your shirt" he shrugged "Its okay I have more, I was going to throw it away anyway" He stood up and leaned over her to throw the shirt in the trash. She couldn't stop staring, he was so muscular, every movement he made brought to attention another mouthwateringly perfect thing about him. "You should be more careful next time" Sasuke's voice snapped her from her daze and she stood up mentally reprimanding herself "yeah sorry about that" she couldn't believe she had just been staring at his chest, why couldn't she breathe evenly? She felt like an idiot. Sakura forced herself to look him in the eye "ill be more careful next time" he eyed her strangely "Hn" and left. All feelings of giddy lust left her immediately, _that _word again, she hated it. "Idiot" she muttered.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot, far from it. Although having to change shirts was a bit of a hassle for him it wasn't anything too strenuous, and he had gotten a little entertainment form the dramatics that the pinkette went through. But being called an idiot behind his back did not settle well with him. Who did this girl think she was? The way she treated him made him want to put her in her place, nobody talked to him like that, nobody called THE Sasuke Uchiha an idiot. But something stopped him, her attitude was infuriating, but if he didn't have it then what would he have? He would have whatever he wanted, no boundaries or indicators of how far he was, and so he let it go. Sasuke had decided that she would be the only exception to his all consuming wrath, because she was the only one to ever stand against it. The strange sensation of being told no was almost satisfying, he smirked.

The bell rang loudly and the door swung open without a moment's hesitation. "We're home!" a woman's voice rang cheerily through the large house.


End file.
